indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tough Sergeant
Current name Read my message on the Sergeant (Wurrfler)'s talk page, where I mention that the name I originally gave him makes it sound like he was actually part of the Wurrlfer's crew, even though that U-boat had navy personnel and the said character was only a soldier who used the U-boat to transport him to the island in Crete, thus making it perhaps need a name change. I feel like he should instead be called Sergeant (individual) and this character should be called Tough Sergeant, the name he was given in the script for the movie. The German Mechanic is called the name he had in the script, even though he was credited as 1st mechanic, so I find it acceptable to name this character a name he was called in the script. Hanzo Hasashi 00:02, 17 May 2009 (UTC) *Never mind, moved back because the Sergeant (Wurrfler)'s page couldn't be moved to Sergeant (individual) since the name of the redirect page still existed. Hanzo Hasashi 00:14, 17 May 2009 (UTC) **"The German Mechanic is called the name he had in the script, even though he was credited as 1st mechanic" Where? It's German Mechanic on the DVDs. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 00:42, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ***I have the videotape, he is called 1st mechanic. Hanzo Hasashi 00:45, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ****Which tape? :p [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 00:48, 24 May 2009 (UTC) *****I haven't looked up the credits for a while, but from memory I recall he is called 1st mechanic. Anyhow, the sergeant is called tough sergeant in the script. Oh, and just so you know, the Nazi Agent, who is uncredited in the movie, is given the name trenchcoated European spy in the script, but he is still called Nazi agent by this site. Hanzo Hasashi 01:36, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ******Yeah, my bad. I looked up the credits on 1999 VHS and 2003/2008 DVDs and they all say 1st Mechanic. Don't know where the German Mechanic name came from but the article should be under that name, really. As for the German Agent article, it's got the conjecture tag for the reason that he had no name in the film. Nickname tag is for official nicknames, conjecture for trying to be accurate with the sources we have. If that makes sense. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 19:48, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Apparently, this guy was played by stuntman Sergio Mioni and not John Rees. - Kooshmeister (talk) 21:37, September 25, 2012 (UTC) *That might indeed be true. John Rees is only credited as playing a "Sergeant" in the credits. The "Tough Sergeant" name for this character comes from the script. As reiterated on what I read in theraider.net's discussion, the only other character acknowledged as a Sergeant in an older draft of the script is a soldier who mentions to Dietrich that there's no sign of Jones on the Bantu Wind, though I haven't watched the film in a while, and that in addition to my lack of knowledge on the uniform ranks makes me unsure if he still is a sergeant in the final film. Hanzo Hasashi (talk) 16:53, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ** I believe I found the other sergeant. I think he's one of the guys holding Marion on the deck of the Bantu Wind. He noticeably has an NCO's shoulder piping and resembles actor John Rees more than Sergio Mioni does. Kooshmeister (talk) 19:30, November 20, 2013 (UTC) *** So is this guy Rees? If not, the page needs to move so Rees's role gets dibs on the name... Vetinari(Appointment) 12:56, November 21, 2013 (UTC) **** If Kooshmeister is correct in finding the guy he thinks is John Rees' character, then it would not be the one who has the article. Hanzo Hasashi (talk) 22:46, November 21, 2013 (UTC) *****Why would the page need to be moved? Rees plays the Wurrfler sergeant, Mioni plays the truck sergeant. I amended this in the Tough Sergeant's info Kooshmeister (talk) 00:21, November 24, 2013 (UTC) ******That latter sergeant's article is that of the soldier who informs Dietrich that there's no sign of Jones, who is not one of the soldiers holding Marion on the Bantu Wind, and thus not John Rees' character. The article should be changed accordingly, and hopefully a screenshot is available of that character. Btw does the soldier who informs Dietrich that there's no trace of Indy actually have a sergeant's rank insignia? His name was just based on the character's name in the older and by no means final draft of the film script, and when I made the article I honestly still don't have expertise in the uniforms. Hanzo Hasashi (talk) 20:17, November 24, 2013 (UTC) *******Screenshots at Talk:Sergeant_(individual) since the conversation is about him now. Vetinari(Appointment) 14:13, December 4, 2013 (UTC)